finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Elidibus (Final Fantasy XIV)
Elidibus is a character from Final Fantasy XIV. An Ascian, he claims to be an Emissary for the "one true god". He was introduced in Patch 2.1 for A Realm Reborn. Profile Appearance Elidibus dresses in a typical garb of Ascians, but colored white rather than black. Much like Lahabrea, he wears a red half mask over the top half of his face. Personality In contrast to Lahabrea, Elidibus is polite and diplomatic, attempting to meet both Minfilia and the adventurer on peaceful terms. This seems to be at odds with the other Ascians, who are cold at best to the Scions. He is secretive and enigmatic, and expresses an interest in the balance of Light and Darkness. He claims that while he serves his master with the utmost loyalty, he states that a world riddled with darkness does nothing for his master. In addition, he appears to completely deviate from the methods of his black-robbed brethren, nor does he seem particularity close or loyal to them, as he stated to Emperor Varis that should the Garlean Empire raise a hand against them, he wouldn't stop him. Story Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Elidibus first appears to Minfilia as she prepares to leave the Waking Sands to the new Scion headquarters in Revenant's Toll. As she prepares the shattered staff of Louisoix, a voice laments how he never could meet the great sage before his passing. Minfilia is startled to see an Ascian in the Waking Sands, albeit one with white robes. He notes she is gifted enough to perceive him, though ignorant of his station as Emissary. He confirms that Lahabrea wasn't fully vanquished at the Praetorium, and remarks only that "he may yet learn from his mistakes". Tataru enters to confirm she's ready to depart, but is unable to sense the Ascian's presence. He notes she could not perceive him because to those not attuned to the Echo, Ascians are "indistinct". He claims the Echo is a gift, but one that Minfilia and others have yet to master: if they did, there would no strife between them and Ascians. He bids his farewell, hoping they will meet again as friends. As he turns, Minfilia rushes toward him, and in reflex he knocks her out with dark magic. As she lies stunned, he muses how it is a mercy that Hydaelyn shields "Her children" from "His grace", and ponders if it was by her hand they survived the "Ardor". After the adventurer checks on Minfilia, she implores the adventurer to find the enigmatic Ascian. He is seen in the town square of Vesper Bay, unnoticed by the townsfolk. He recognizes the adventurer is strong in the Echo, and bids them to head north into Parada's Peace, warning that they may be tested by assailants. After progressively fending off groups of Voidsent and Ascians sent to judge, the Emissary remarks on how only one strong enough to best Lahabrea could endure the "examination". As the adventurer assumes a combative stance, he asks if the laws of man have twisted to permitting one to bear arms against an emissary. Reminding that the adventurer saw his meeting with the Antecedent through the Echo, he points out he acted in self-defense. Changing his tone, he admits that Lahabrea's actions are not so easily excused, but remarks that he can not wholly condemn his deeds as it allowed them to discover one strong enough in the Echo to banish an Ascian. The Emissary notes how Hydaelyn has been progressively waning and that the world will soon change. He concludes by introducing himself as Elidibus, and concedes that the adventurer may doubt his words or motives. Elidibus is confronted by fellow Ascian Nabriales, who questions his intentions of approaching the Scions. He reappears presiding over a meeting of the Ascians in the void, and Lahabrea and Elidibus flank the throne of the Archbishop of Ishgard, implying they are manipulating the affairs of the Holy See. Elidibus also informs Lahabrea of Nabriales's fall. After the overlord leaves, he speaks with Urianger concerning fate. Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Elidibus stands on the surface of the moon, sensing that both Igeyorhm and Lahabrea have fallen, with him left to clean up their mess. The imbalance of Light and Dark from the Warrior of Light's actions will prevent them from proceeding with their plan. Elidibus decides to send the Warrior of Darkness to restore the balance by having them terrorize the Beastmen into summoning more primals, before deciding that pitting them against the Warrior of Light is ideal. Though the Warriors are defeated and the Word of the Mother agrees to aid their world, Elidibus is pleased by the outcome and intends to watch Hydaelyn's emissary carefully. Prior to this, he had them recover the Eyes of Nidhogg from the ravine outside Ishgard, which he gives to the Ala Mhigan extremist known as "The Griffin", assuring that as a man of deep despair and boundless rage he is best suited to inherit them. During this time, he also sends his disciple, Unukalhai, to join the Scions to aid them in defeating the ancient primals knows as the Warring Triad. Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood After the defeat of Zenos yae Galvus and the liberation of Ala Mhigo, Elidibus is shown meeting with Emperor Varis zos Galvus. During the discussion, he unmasks himself, and though his appearance is unrevealed to the player, it shocks and outrages the Emperor. Creation and development Voice Elidibus is voiced by Akira Ishida in the Japanese version and Matt Stokoe in the English version. Musical themes Like the other Ascians, Elidibus's appearances are all accompanied by "Without Shadow". Category:Final Fantasy XIV non-player characters Category:Ascians